


baby boy so goddamn fine | swear you give me peace of mind

by Mattition



Series: The fear: that nothing survives. The greater fear: that something does. [5]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (a little bit), Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, Feminization, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: Elias tugs on the back of Jon's collar with one hand. "Have you been good today?"Jon meows in the affirmative. He's beenso goodtoday.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Martin Blackwood/Elias Bouchard, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The fear: that nothing survives. The greater fear: that something does. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043436
Comments: 14
Kudos: 89





	baby boy so goddamn fine | swear you give me peace of mind

**Author's Note:**

> CWs: (see end notes for a more in-depth cw abt plot) BOY is this dub-con! I tagged w the rape/non-con warning just in case, but, it's not that bad? idk. References to Jon having sex w other avatars. Other than that, just Elias-typical attitude & controllingness 
> 
> Words used to describe Martin's anatomy:  
> cunt, hole, folds, pussy (in oblique reference)  
> cock, dick
> 
> Title is from Ryhan's [ Baby Boy](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Ob1rNCTH7Y)
> 
> Jon is just out here living my ideal life & no I will not be elaborating (maybe I will elaborate, I am king of oversharing)  
> I just. tfw ur a kitty (○´―`)ゞ

He is sprawled out in a patch of sunshine when he hears the lock on the door unlatch. He doesn't get up, but he twists a bit so he can watch his owner coming home. There is another man with him, tall and heavyset. He starts a bit when he sees Jon, who meows loudly, affronted by this stranger in their home. Elias makes some nonsense response, too focused on taking off his shoes and hanging up his coat. He snaps at the other man to take off his shoes and strolls over to Jon. Jon stretches luxuriously for him, before rolling onto his front and sitting up properly. He bumps his head into his master's chest with a plaintive mew. Elias coos at him and gives him scritches. He tugs on the back of Jon's collar with one hand and he strokes down his back with the other.

"Have you been good today?"

Jon meows in the affirmative. He's been _so good_ today; he hasn't been bored at all, and that's what usually gets him into trouble. He nuzzles closer into his master. He smells so good all the time. He loves his master. He rubs his face all over Elias' neck and shoulder. Whoever that other person is, they need to know that Elias is _his_. Elias laughs at him and pulls away. Jon makes his anger known, yowling for attention and trying to climb back into his master's embrace. Elias kisses his forehead and stands up.

"I know, kitten, but I can't play right now, I've got to get a few files from my office and then I'm going back to the institute." Jon chirps angrily. How could his master have to leave _right away_? He just got back! "Yes, yes, I'm sorry for confusing you, but I'll be home in a few hours, alright?" He pets Jon's hair down, fixing it up a bit, before stepping away. To the other man, he says, "if you'll give me a moment, Martin. Feel free to pet him, he won't bite." He heads down the corridor towards his office.

Jon squints across the foyer. He is mostly clothed for once; it's been getting colder. He's wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt, and his master had tied him into a harness this morning. It's not restrictive, of course, Elias wouldn't put him in danger, but it's close enough to be comforting, a hug from his owner lasting all day. It's pretty, too; Elias used the nice ivory silk rope. He's not got any trousers on, but he's at least wearing pants, though they are the ones with the cut out in the back for his tail. He’s not self-conscious right now, though, he’s a pretty kitty right now, and kitties are made to be pretty and petted. He’s never going to say no to _more_ attention.

He wiggles a bit, re-orientating himself, and turns assessing eyes onto Martin. He’s handsome, with a round, smiling face covered in freckles. His hair is growing in dark at the roots, but it actually looks rather charming on him. He’s staring flush-faced at Jon, hands in a white-knuckled grip on the strap of his messenger bag. He rather looks like he’s having a bad day. Jon meows imperiously at him and he jumps.

“H-Hullo. What’s your name?” says Martin. His voice is nice, however timid. Jon is caught in a bit of a dilemma, because this man so obviously needs comfort, and Jon is a very good kitty who everyone loves to pet. Martin would like petting him, he knows, and he would like the attention. The issue, of course, is that the foyer hall is tiled, and Jon doesn’t like the cold. He takes a step or two towards Martin, then scampers backwards playfully. Hopefully, it will entice him onto the carpet in the sitting room. Martin doesn’t move. Jon yowls a complaint and flops over. If Martin won’t pet him, and Elias is _leaving him all alone_ , he’s going to die from lack of attention. Martin makes a concerned noise and scuttles forward on socked feet. His socks have little strawberries on them. Jon bats playfully at the nearest one, putting on his cutest face. It’s the face he gives Elias when he wants an extra treat he didn’t exactly earn. Martin squats down, a bit closer to his level, and holds out a tentative hand. His face is very red, Jon thinks distantly as he excitedly pushes his face against his hand. Big, careful fingers scritch behind his ear and he makes a pleased mrr.

“You’re deep in it, huh? I really thought I was less vanilla than this,” Martin keeps scratching him, and fumbles with the tags on his collar. There are a few tags attached to the front of his collar. The one wih his name has a little crown stamped on the back, and Elias’ has an eye. Jon had been a bit confused by the eye when Elias had first given it to him, but he gets it now. “‘I’m microchipped,’ that’s funny.” He lets go of the collar and makes as if to get up, but Elias hasn’t come out of his office yet, so Jon doesn’t see a reason why Martin should stop petting him. Jon grabs his hand between his paws. “Sorry, J-Jon, I’m not your, er, your owner, I probably should stop touching you.” Jon chirrups in annoyance and takes the initiative to try and climb into Martin’s lap. He’s not a very big kitty, and Martin looks like a strong man, but Jon still somehow topples him over. Jon makes an excited noise and climbs up on top of him, preparing to settle down.

Elias will let him do this sometimes, if he’s got someone or something to Watch, he’ll put Jon down and then Jon will get to curl up on his chest or sprawl out over top of him. It’s some of Jon’s favorite time, he needs the skin contact with his owner, and Elias seems to like it, too. He lets himself melt over top of Martin like a pat of butter. Martin makes a mournful noise. Jon slits his eyes open as he remembers Martin’s apparent bad mood. Usually by now, Elias would be petting him and touching him and calling him a good boy. Peter would already have him ass up by now, but he thinks that Peter’s a bit impatient, so that’s probably not as good a metric. He starts purring as hard as he can. That’ll cheer Martin up for sure. Martin makes an odd sound but puts a tentative hand on the back of his head. Jon wiggles happily and Martin fails to stifle a groan. Jon makes an excited chirrup and squirms against him, trying to situate himself so his thigh is between Martin’s. Martin moans and grinds against his leg. Jon presses his thigh closer, trying not to wiggle too much in his excitement. Elias didn’t tell him Martin would be a _playmate_! It makes up a little for his abandonment. He kneads at Martin’s chest, near trembling with his excitement.

He’s considering how to please Martin. Usually Elias’ friends can just fuck him at the drop of a hat; Mr. Fairchild is the only one who has to equip a strap, but he usually comes prepared. Martin certainly can’t fuck him as is, and Jon’s pretty sure there’s not a strap hidden around the sitting room. He yowls loudly, excitedly, calling for Elias. His master can tell Martin how to fuck him.

Elias pads back down the main corridor, holding a few files. Jon meows happily and Martin makes a strangled sound. Elias stops in the entry. He sighs a bit.

“Come here, princess,” Elias orders casually, dropping the files on the console table. Jon chirrups, scrambles off of Martin and launches himself across the room toward his owner. Elias runs a hand through his hair and grabs a handful. It's a tight grip, just enough to ground him. He rubs a loving thumb underneath Jon's eye. "I thought you were being a good boy for me." When Jon opens his mouth to defend himself, Elias presses his thumb in the center of Jon's tongue. Jon moans happily and melts a bit. Elias tugs on his hair, tilts Jon's head backwards. "I wonder if Martin gave you permission to climb in his lap like that? Shall we ask him?" Jon whines. "Martin?" Elias finally drags his eyes away from Jon's wide ones. He's in control of Jon's head, so Jon can't turn to see what Martin does, but he can hear him stutter out some excuses and apologies. Elias dismisses him out of hand. "No, we all know who the culprit is, don't we, _Jon_?" He removes the hand from his mouth, and Jon mewls mournfully. It's not his fault that Elias brought him a sad man who needed his attention. He smells a bit like Peter, anyway, that fog-and-dust undertone, and everyone knows that Peter needs Jon's extra attention. Elias gives him an unimpressed look and paps his cheek lightly. It's not a slap, exactly, just the promise of one to come.

"M-Mister Bouchard, it's really not his fault, I think I just got him a bit riled up?" Martin objects. Elias doesn't look at him.

Jon is still, watching his master with open mouth and half lidded eyes. Elias had eventually taught him patience, and, especially when he's on the precipice of being in trouble, Jon likes to show off just how good he can be. Elias stares at him for an extended moment before sighing and pushing him away, being careful with his head. Jon meows softly and nudges back into his master's space.

"Needy thing," Elias accuses. Jon merps in agreement, putting a tentative arm around Elias' leg. Elias allows it for now, letting Jon curl around his calf as he sweeps pretend dust off his trousers and stands up. He puts one of those heavy hands on the crown of Jon's head, right between his ears. "I'm terribly sorry about him, Martin. I hope he hasn't caused you too much trouble." Jon can finally turn to get a good look at Martin, who has shuffled into the entry corridor proper. He looks disheveled, freckle-spotted face red, and hair mussed up in the back. Jon does feel bad—he usually gets to make his playmates come. The one time that master's friend Mme Caine came to play with him, he was able to sit with his face between her thighs for what felt like hours and do his damnedest to get her off as many times as possible. Jon knocks his face against Elias' knee with a small, regretful sound in the back of his throat. Elias pats his head soothingly. "I can offer his services if you'd like to take care of that." He gestures in a way that is supposed to encompass Martin's general state of blue balls.

Martin looks rather frantic. "N-no, sir, that's really, er, kind, but, I, er, it's not--"

"Come now, Martin, look at yourself," cuts Elias. "You're so frustrated, you can barely finish a sentence. Go ahead and take your trousers off and sit on the couch, Jon'll eat you out." He shoos Martin back into the sitting room, Jon following behind eagerly. Elias takes great pains to arrange them properly; Jon is pliant and easily maneuverable, but Martin is somewhat resistant, still stumbling over excuses and denials even as Elias helps him strip and Jon rubs his face all over any bit of bared flesh. Elias finally steps back, and Jon excitedly dips between Martin's spread thighs.

Martin stutters out a moan and his thighs clench around Jon’s head. Jon lets out a happy little mew against Martin’s cock. He grinds down on Jon’s tongue with a low noise. Jon loves this. He _loves_ to be useful. It’s all he wants in the world, and Elias always gives him opportunities to fulfill it.

“Use him properly, now, Martin.” Commands Elias from the kitchen, where he is casually putting together a sandwich. He’s tapping his fingers on the countertop, though, so Jon can tell that he’s actually quite affected. He only does that when he's trying to hold himself back.

Martin gets both his hand in Jon's hair and pulls him closer, his own head lolling back in pleasure. Jon is not _inexperienced_ at giving head, Elias has made sure of that, but if he's honest with himself, he's really much better at sucking cock than he is eating pussy. Still, he tries his best, licking enthusiastically at Martin's folds, dipping his tongue into his hole. He takes Martin's cock into his mouth and suckles on it, scrapes his teeth delicately across the topside. Martin groans and pulls his hair sharply. Jon, whining all the way, follows the direction Martin is pulling him. He looks up at the other man with fluttering eyelashes and dripping face. Martin looks as if he was planning to say something, but he meets Jon's eyes and fumbles to grind his cock back into Jon's mouth.

His thighs start quivering before long, his breathing getting quicker. He's biting his lip against the whining moans that want to come out, trying to be polite. Elias saunters back into the sitting room. He takes a seat next to Martin on the sofa. Leans in close so he has a nice view if Jon.

"Talented, isn't he?"

"Ye-yes," moans Martin, still valiantly holding out. "So good, god!"

"Oh, do you hear that, kitten?" taunts Elias, voice going high and lilting in his excitement. "'so good,' what praise!" Elias reaches out and pets Martin's thigh, pulls it open wider so Jon can get in as deep as possible. "Are you going to make him cum, pet? Show him just how good you can be?" Jon moans and redoubles his efforts; he _does_ want Martin's cum, so badly.

After a few moments, Martin groans loudly and clenches around Jon’s tongue as the shockwaves of his orgasm ripple through him. Jon doesn't stop. He's learned that lesson. Martin's hands push at his head and he lets up a bit, cutting his eyes towards his master. Elias grins wickedly and inserts himself further into Martin's space. His hand slides down Martin's thigh and he rubs two fingers across Martin's dick. Jon licks at them affectionately. 

"I think you could go another, don't you, Martin?" Elias purrs. Martin shakes his head desperately, stuttering out denials even as Elias begins to jerk him off. He lets out a kind of shuddering moan and Jon is delighted by the rush of slick as he comes again. Elias tuts and slides his hand further down, spreading Martin's folds, and pressing his middle finger in. "You shoot quickly, hm? No matter, no matter, we'll have another,"

Elias keeps fondling Martin, one hand on Jon's head to keep him in place, for two more orgasms before he finally lets up. Martin's a right mess, face red and tear-streaked, top raked up his chest. His hair is mussed almost worse than Jon's. Elias doesn’t take pity on him, Elias doesn’t do mercy, but he does push Jon’s head away from Martin’s cunt and pats him there, gently. Martin twitches. 

“ _Very_ well done, Martin. Jon’s quite pleased with himself,” Jon meows in agreement, affectionately rubbing his soaked face all over Martin’s leg.

“Hn,” Martin mumbles.

“Yes. Why don’t you go clean yourself up. The restroom is the third door on the left. I think some of my husband’s clothes might fit you. It might be a little big, but I’ll bring you something to wear.”

“You—your husband?” squeaks Martin. “You’re married?” He looks down at Jon, who is very obviously not Elias’ aforementioned husband, not least because of the dour wedding photo on the mantle behind him. “Right. Okay. Sure, this is—okay.”

“Yes, yes, you needn’t worry, of course, Martin, our Peter is at sea right now, otherwise he’d try and take you for his own even though you obviously belong to me. To the institute.”

Martin heaves himself to his feet, taking care not to step on Jon, and wobbles down the hall. Elias steps into the kitchen and comes back with Jon’s food bowl, which he sets down next to Jon’s pet bed. It’s full of cut up fruit. Jon mews sweetly, bumping his face against Elias’ leg in thanks. Elias pats his head and steps down the hall to collect some of Peter’s clothes from a couple years back, before he decided to put on more bulk. Jon obediently eats some fruit, jaw aching and energy waning. He’s listing a bit to the side as Elias comes back down the hall. He takes a seat in his armchair and Jon immediately puts on puppy eyes, resting his chin on his master's knee. Elias massages his jaw, careless of the slick drying tacky on his cheeks and chin. 

"My pretty pet," he coos. "Did you like that? Was it everything you wanted?" Jon mrrs in tired affirmation, eyes fluttering half-lidded with the pleasure of his master's approval. He should know by now that Elias is always more likely to give him something he wants if he asks for it. Elias loves to hear him ask and plead and beg. Elias hums in agreement to his unspoken thought and continues massaging his head for a few minutes. Eventually, he says, "Let's get you sorted, kitten."

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Elias brings Martin to his house where Jon is in pet mode sub-space. It's implied that this is something jonelias do often, and implied at the end that jon requested this scene. Martin was not included in any negotiations, didn't consent beforehand. Martin says no more than once, but ultimately acquiesces. no explicit consent. It doesn't read super rapey to me, tho obv it IS lol, it's not really the focus? Idk read @ ur own risk <3
> 
> Anyway! thanks for reading! I am dipping a toe into posting nsfw,, I usually get bored or embarrassed writing it so,,  
> If you want to see more stuff from me that's ~vaguely sexual~, follow my [ NSFW twitter! ](https://twitter.com/maatition)


End file.
